Rachel (Song of the Sea)
'''Rachel '''is the main protagonist of the 2014 Irish animated film ''Song of the Sea. Sh''e is 11, going on 12, and is the daughter of Connor and Bronagh, the owner of Cu and the older sister of Saoirse. Age: 12 History At the beginning of the film, Rachel is 5 and looking forward to becoming an older sister as she paints a silkie-theme mural with her mother Bronagh. As Conor and Bronagh put Rachel to bed, Bronagh gives Rachel a seashell horn that is a keepsake of her own mother's. Unfortunately, Bronagh suddenly goes into Labor and leaves a bewildered Rachel softly calling after her. After the prologue, it is implied that Rachel never saw her mother again but did gain a younger sister named Saoirse. Believing Saoirse's birth to have caused her mother's "demise" and because she receives the most attention from their father, Rachel, fearing he would lose his daughter, tosses her sealskin into the sea. On Saoirse's 6th birthday, Rachel, out of jealousy spoils the proceedings by shoving her sister's face into her cake. After Conor sends him to his room, she tells her a scary story about Macha the Owl Witch with the implication that he doesn't love her. After Saoirse is caught swimming with seals late at night, Rachel is asking sweet as their father sends them away to live with their grandmother in the City, even if it means parting with his sheepdog, Cu. Ben immediately hatches a plan to run away back to the Lighthouse and makes her escape as soon as her grandmother isn't looking. She has no intention of bringing Saoirse with her however and tries to send her away when she catches her following him but gives in on the condition that she listens to her and stays where she can see her. Before long, Rachel and Saoirse are abducted by a trio of Daoine Sidhe (faeries) who reveal to Rachel that Saoirse is a silkie and they need her to sing the titular song to save them from Macha the Owl Witch. Since Saoirse is mute, Rachel has to speak for her and confesses he knows what's going on thanks to her mother's stories as well as the whereabouts of Saoirse's selkie coat which she needs to find her voice. Rachel and Saoirse are promptly found and attacked by Macha and her owls but Rachel manages to rescue Saoirse and escape. Rachel and Saoirse attempt to return home, initially by bus but they end up at odds over following the faerie lights or Rachel's makeshift map and become lost in the countryside until Cu arrives, having attempted to follow them to the City. Rachel instructs Cu to lead her and Saoirse home but it starts to rain and Saoirse becomes ill so Ben has to carry her to a Holy Well for shelter. While Rachel is contemplating continuing their journey home, Saoirse jumps down the well. Rachel is torn between going after her and his fear of water but is pulled in by Cu and loses him when his leash breaks. Rachel searches for Saoirse and Cu in a boat with only the faerie lights to guide her and eventually encounters the Great Seanachai who tells her that Saoirse has been captured by Macha and will die unless she is reunited with her selkie coat. Ben follows a trail of the Great Seanachai's hair to Macha's home. Along the way, Rachel learns her mother was also a selkie and had to return to the ocean when Saoirse was born, she is ashamed of the way she's treated her sister. Rachel finds Macha's house and confronts her, nearly getting herself turned to stone but he tags on just in time and flees to Macha's attic where Saoirse and Cu are. With Cu holding off Macha, Rachel tends to Saoirse who is increasingly ill and turning to stone. Rachel apologises to Saoirse and gives her the shell horn and urges her to play the selkie song on it, destroying Macha's jars and releasing Saoirse. Ben appeals to a regretful Macha to help her get Saoirse home and she obliges by sending Rachel, Saoirse and Cu home on her son Mac Lir's dogs. Once they are back at the Lighthouse, Rachel dives into the ocean to retrieve Saoirse's selkie coat as their father threw it in there, succeeding with help from the seals whom Saoirse swam with earlier. Gallery 6619248015700951435.jpg 73 001.JPG Category:Female Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes